True Love Never Fades Away
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: What if Ryan and Marissa already knew each other before he came to Newport? Would things be the same as they were in the show? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


Hi it's Shanaya,

I thought of this idea and now I can't get it out of my head.

I hope you enjoy the story!!

**Author's Note:**

In the flashback in this chapter Ryan is 15 and Marissa is 14.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Summary: **What if Ryan and Marissa already knew each other before he came to Newport? From since she was born until the age of 12 1/2 Marissa and her family lived in Chino and then her dad got a promotion and they moved to Newport. Now Marissa is 15 and Ryan is 16. After getting in trouble with the law because of his brother Ryan comes to Newport to stay with Sandy Cohen and his family until Child Services opens up on Monday. When an old face from Ryan's past resurfaces Ryan decides that he'll stop at nothing to get himself to stay in Newport. With the help of his new friend, Seth and old friend, Marissa can he find a way to stay in Newport forever?

**Chapter 1:**

**The Past Is The Past For Now**

**--**

**Flashback**

**1 1/2 years earlier**

**--**

"Oh shit! Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" Marissa exclaimed running over to her phone which was ringing. "Hello," Marissa answered the phone. "Hey Tigger," Ryan said "Hey Snoopy," Marissa couldn't help herself from saying.

"So I was thinking it's been about 2 years or so since we've seen each other and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at our old secret hideout in about an hour or so?" Ryan asked. "I'd love too," Marissa answered quickly.

"Alright I'll see you later then," Ryan said. "Okay I'll see you then," Marissa replied. "Bye," Marissa smiled "Bye," Ryan said while both of them hung up.

"I'm going out mom!" Marissa yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Alright just be home by dinner time," Julie called from the living room. "I will," Marissa said.

"You're going to see Ryan," Kaitlin laughed as she walked down the stairs. You little brat you were listening in on my conversation," Marissa hissed. "I'm going tell mom or better yet dad," Kaitlin laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Marissa asked. "If you tell mom or dad I'll tell them about your secret little boyfriend, Jacob and oh, I'll even tell them about you forging their signature on all of your bad tests," Marissa smiled. "Oh and don't forget that I'll send the sand monster on you," Marissa added. Mommy!" Kaitlyn screamed running into the living room. See you later mom I love you!" I yelled walking out of the door and slamming it behind me

**--**

"Hey Tigger," Ryan smiled walking towards Marissa. "Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed meeting him half way and jumping into his arms. "It's been so long," Marissa said kissing him.

"I know it sucks doesn't it?" Ryan asked. "Yeah it does suck very badly," Marissa answered kissing him again. "Let's go see if the fort is still up," Marissa said grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him down the sidewalk with her.

"Look Ryan it's still here," Marissa smiled. "Oh well aren't we just lucky?" Ryan asked. "You're about to be," Marissa answered. "What is that suppose to mean?" Ryan asked. "Exactly what it sounds like," Marissa answered kissing him and pulling him into the fort with her.

"I'm ready," Marissa said. And you're sure about this?" Ryan asked. "Yeah I've been sure about this my whole life," Marissa answered.

"It's only gonna make it harder for you to go back to Newport since you might not ever see me again," Ryan said. "So what?" Marissa asked. "So nothing it's up to you," Ryan answered. "Well since It's up to me I want you to be my first," Marissa said kissing him.

**--**

"Well for the first time in my life I actually feel better," Marissa smiled ignoring the left over pain. "But the only bad thing about it is..." Marissa started to say. "You were saying?" Ryan asked. "I tell my mom and dad everything and they're both going to flip the fuck out," Marissa answered. "Oh, I forgot to even think about that one," Ryan said. "Just try not to tell them," Ryan suggested. "That's way too hard for me to do," Marissa said.

"So when are we going to get to hang out like this again?" Marissa asked. "I don't know," Ryan answered. You know where we haven't gone together in a while?" Marissa asked. "Where?" Ryan answered with a question. "To the park," Marissa answered standing up and getting dressed.

"Hurry up get dressed so we can go," Marissa said. "I'm hurrying," Ryan replied. "I don't see you moving," Marissa said in a sing song voice as her cell started to ring. "Oh my god! It's Summ!" Marissa exclaimed. "You get dressed and I'm going to go answer this," Marissa said walking outdie of the fort.

"Hi Summ," Marissa said flipping her cell open. "Hey Coop where are you at?" Summer asked. "I'm out," Marissa answered. "Do you want to hang out with me and Holly today?" Summer asked. "Summer I'm kind of out of town right now and I won't be home until late," Marissa answered.

"Out of town?" Summer asked. "Yeah I'm out of town right now, but whatever you do you can't tell my mom or dad," Marissa answered. "Oh my god! Coop your parents don't know that you're not in Newport right now," Summer laughed. "No they don't know, but don't rub it in," Marissa said.

"So what are you doing?" Summer asked. "I'm visiting an old boyfriend," Marissa answered without thinking first. "What? What about Luke Coop?" Summer asked. "I don't really care about him right now Summer. I'm visiting my old boyfriend who I had my first kiss with my first everything okay," Marissa answered.

"And I promise you Summer if you tell Luke anything about this I'll make your life a living burning hell," Marissa threatened. "Okay my goodness Coop you don't have to be mean about it," Summer said. "Your secret is safe with me," Summer added. "Good now I have to go so I guess I'll talk to you later," Marissa said.

"Okay, but one more thing Coop," Summer said. "What?" Marissa asked. "What do I tell Luke?" Summer answered with a question. "Umm...I don't know, just make something up for all I care," Marissa answered. "Okay whatever bye Coop," Summer said. "Bye," Marissa replied as they both hung up.

**--**

**End Of Flashback**

**In Chino**

**--**

(Ryan and Trey walk up to a car)

"I'm your big brother" Trey said "So If I don't teach you this then who will?" Trey asked busting the window of the car "What the hell Trey?" Ryan asked "What do you think?" Trey asked "I'm gonna teach you how to steal a car" Trey answered

"Trey I don't know about this" Ryan said "Quit being a little bitch and get in" Trey yelled "Trey" Ryan warned "You better hope to god we don't get into any trouble" Ryan hissed as he slammed the door shut and began to run around the car to the passengers seat as a cop car drove by

"Oh shit!" Ryan exclaimed getting into the car as soon as he saw the cop car turn around and Trey started driving "You should see the look on your face right now" Trey laughed looking at him "Shut up Trey just keep your eyes on the damn road and drive" Ryan demanded "Are you trying to get us both killed?" Ryan asked "Oh just get over yourself Ryan" Trey answered

"Trey watch where you're going" Ryan yelled as Trey lost control of the car and crashed it "Hands up! Get them up!" The cop yelled "On the dashboard where I can see them" The cop added "Look at what you've gotten us into Trey" Ryan yelled "If you would have gotten in when I told you to" Trey hissed

"Oh so now this is my fault?" Ryan asked "Yeah" Trey answered

"Oh just go to hell!" Ryan exclaimed punching him in the face "What the hell Ryan?" Trey asked holding his face "Damn it!" Ryan yelled "What?" Trey asked looking at me "I think your face just broke my wrist"

Ryan answered "That's what you get for punching me" Trey said "Shut up!" Ryan hissed

**--**

**Juvie**

**--**

"I'm Sandy Cohen. I've been appointed as your publice defender by the court," Sandy introduced himself and Ryan just rolled his eyes at him. "Well you could do worse," Sandy said sitting down as Ryan did the same.

"You okay? Are they treating you alright in here?" Sandy asked. "Where's my brother?" Ryan asked. "Umm...Well Trey is over 18. Trey had a gun in his pants. Trey had an ounce of pot in his jacket, a couple of priors I'm guessing, right now, He's looking up to about 3 to 5 years," Sandy answered.

"But he's not my concern right now, you are I'm assuming that you don't plan on coming back here ever again. Your grades are..." Sandy started. "Well they aren't really that good...Umm...You were suspended twice for fighting...truancy three times," Sandy kept on babbling. "Your test score is..." Sandy continued. "Wow!" Sandy exclaimed. "98 percentile on your SAT I'S? 98 percentile if you're going to start class," Sandy said.

"Are you thinking about College?" Sandy asked and Ryan just laughed. "Have you given any thought about your future?" Sandy asked. "Dude I'm on your side. Come on and help me out here" Sandy said.

"Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average lifespan will be 100. But I read in an article which said Social Security is supposed to run out by 2025...Which means people are going to have to stay in their job until they're 80," Ryan said looking at him. "So I don't want to commit to anything too soon," Ryan added.

"Look, I can plea this down to a misdemeanor. A good, probation. But stealing a car because your big brother told you to...It's totally stupid and really weak. Those are two things that you can't afford anymore," Sandy said.

"Two more things," Ryan replied. "Do you want to change that?" Sandy asked. "Then you have get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand," Sandy answered for Ryan before he even had the chance to.

"I get it we're both cut from the same deck, Ryan. I grew up with no money, my father was gone, my mother worked all the time. I was pissed off. I was stupid," Sandy said. "And look at you now," Ryan replied. "Smart kid like you, you got to have a plan, some kind of dream to follow," Sandy stated.

"Yeah, right like it matters," Ryan muttered. "Let me tell you something," Ryan said. "Where I come from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true? That does," Ryan replied.

"My office will contact you to remind you of your hearing date," Sandy said. "Don't worry I'll remember," Ryan replied as his drunken mom drove up.

"Unbelievable. What kind of family do I got here, huh?" Dawn asked getting out of the car and slamming the door "What the hell did I ever do to deserve this family? You want to tell me that?" Dawn asked.

"Mrs. Atwood? I'm Sandy Cohen, Ryan's attorney," Sandy introduced himself. "You should have let him rot in there just like his father and just like his brother is about to do," Dawn pointed out.

"Let's go Ryan," Dawn said. "Now Ryan!" Dawn demanded. "I'm going to give you my card and home phone number," Sandy said. "Just in case you know you need anything," Sandy added. "Let's go," Dawn yelled getting impatient. "Alright," Ryan said.

"I can't keep doing this Ryan," Dawn said pouring herself a large cup of vodka. "I just can't do it anymore Ryan," Dawn repeated. "I'm sorry mom," Ryan apologized.

"I want you out of my house" Dawn said "I want you out," Dawn repeated. "Where in the hell am I suppose to go?" Ryan asked. "You heard your mom, man, get out," A.J. my mother's jackass of a boyfriend hissed.

"This isn't even your damn house, man," Ryan hissed back. "Oh so you a tough guy now?" A.J. asked. "A.J. quit it for gods sake, Ryan just get out," Dawn said.

"You should start worrying about your own damn life and stop freeloading off of my mother," Ryan yelled as AJ started punching Ryan and kicking him until they were in Ryan's room where Ryan quickly got off the floor packed a bag and left riding his bike to the nearest pay-phone Ryan started to call his friends who either weren't going to be home for a while or who didn't have room for him.

"Well looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight" Ryan thought to himself until he came across Sandy's number. At first Ryan wasn't going to call him but then he remembered that he has no where else to go so he decided against not calling Sandy and he called him.

"I told you, you could do worse." Sandy laughed pulling into his driveway "This is a nice car. I didn't know that your kind of lawyer made money," Ryan replied.

"No we don't, but my wife does," Sandy stated. "Why don't you wait here for a minute. I'll be right back," Sandy added getting out of the car and walking into the house.

--

****

The Cohen's House

--

"You brought him home?" Kirsten asked. "He's not a stray cat, Sandy," Kirsten argued. "I know that Kirsten," Sandy said. "Then Why did you bring home a felon?" Kirsten asked. "Ryan is not a felon," Sandy answered.

"Did you not just meet him in juvie earlier today?" Kirsten asked. "Well yes but it wasn't for a felony," Sandy answered. "He's just a kid with nothing left now," Sandy argued his case. "We're at home not at your office so stop talking like a lawyer," Kirsten said annoyed.

"He stays in the pool house," Kirsten said. "I guess I'll go and put my valuables in the safe before he comes in," Kirsten said. walking out of the room "Watch it Kirsten," Sandy yelled after her.

**Next Chapter: Well We Meet Again: **Ryan and Marissa meet again. Julie finds out about Marissa's past nightly booty calls with Ryan when he still lived in Chino.

**So how was it to begin with? You decide!! Should I continue? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Now if you want me to continue all you have to do is push the little bluish purple button in the bottom corner and review!!**


End file.
